


Killing Off Santa

by SamuelJames



Series: Domesticity [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exposing the tooth fairy as fake and killing off Santa Claus are all in a day's work for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Off Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Killing Off Santa  
> Pairing/Characters: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams and Grace Williams  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Exposing the tooth fairy as fake and killing off Santa Claus are all in a day's work for Steve.  
> Notes: Written for the Porn Battle Prompt Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, family + Grace. Contains borrowed references from Lord of The Rings and Ferris Bueller's Day Off. This is the fifth and final part of the Domesticity series.  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Hi, Gracie. How was school?"

"Okay. My friend Lucy got the same One Direction album as me for Christmas."

Steve smiles, seeing a lot of bad music in his future. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah. It's better at home but it was good. Talking to Danno on Skype wasn’t the same as being here though."

Steve can well believe it, Danny had been kind of down over Christmas. Then Rachel's parents had visited last weekend leading Danny to believe that Rachel was deliberately keeping Grace away from him. He'd been allowed to collect her from school but hadn't gotten any proper time with her.

"Where is your dad?"

Grace gestures at the door. "I forgot my new teddy so Danno went back to get him."

Steve takes Grace's small overnight bag upstairs and she shows him her new phone. When she gets a text he goes back downstairs. A short while later Grace comes down with a doll. It's not a new one, she usually leaves it here.

"Uncle Steve, why is it okay for adults to lie but not for kids?"

"It's not, Grace, but some adults tell lies or do bad things. My job would be so much easier if everyone behaved themselves."

"Is keeping a secret the same as a lie?"

Steve is instantly on alert. "Grace has someone hurt you or asked you to keep a secret?"

"No. Mommy and daddy lied though. They said the tooth fairy takes my teeth but I think they leave the money."

"Why do you think that?"

Grace pulls the side of her mouth open and Steve sees a gap.

"When I was away my tooth fell out. I put it under my pillow but I didn't tell anyone and it was still there in the morning. If there was a tooth fairy they would have known it happened."

"Sometimes parents like to do nice things for their kids. Saying there's a tooth fairy makes it easier for kids not to be scared when their teeth fall out."

Grace shrugs. "I guess. Does this mean no more money for my teeth?"

Steve nods. "Yep, kiddo, all part of growing up."

Grace seems happy enough with this answer and switches on the tv. He's pretty proud of how he handled it and gets started on lunch for the two of them. The salad ends up being big enough that there's plenty left for Danny who’s taking longer than he should. Grace asks Steve to look at her doll. He can’t see anything wrong with it. Grace takes the doll’s shoe off, turns it upside down and points to the letters on it.

"Made in China."

“I got that from Santa when I was seven. If it’s from the North Pole it shouldn’t have anything on it. Is Santa fake too?”

Steve isn't sure how to respond. Exposing the tooth fairy is one thing but Santa is a much bigger deal. Danny will scream at him for sure but Rachel might use something like this to keep Grace from them.

"Uncle Steve."

"It's complicated. Maybe Santa outsources."

Grace frowns adorably. "What's that?"

"When companies need extra help, like when you call the cable company and you know it's not really them answering the phone."

"That would cost too much. I don't think Santa is real. If he were magic enough to go all over the world on Christmas Eve, he'd be magic enough not to have writing on Sally's shoe."

"Okay, Grace, this is something that your mom or dad should tell you but you've pretty much figured it out by yourself. Santa is a wonderful global li… fairytale to make Christmas special for those who celebrate it. I was ten when I found mine and Mary's presents in the attic. They matched my wish list so I knew then they weren't really from Santa. I still didn't tell Mary though because it's nice to believe. I got to help set out her presents. That'd be nice to do for your brother."

"I suppose. What happens to my letter though?"

"Moms and dads take them so they know what's been asked for."

At that Grace runs off and Steve panics. He follows her into the garden but she runs out of steam at the gate and Steve stops. He stays back for a minute until he sees her wiping her face. She must be more upset than he realised.

"What's wrong, Grace?"

"I thought my letters were a secret. I didn't want Danno to read them."

"I'm sure it's okay. He loves you."

Grace knows that but it doesn't seem to be comforting her right now.

"Uncle Steve, I asked Santa to make Danno happy and to get him back with my mom. Did they try just because it was in my letter?"

Steve sits on the bench, gesturing for Grace to sit next to him. Poor kid, of course she'd want her family back together.

"It's not that simple, Grace. When you love someone it's hard to forget how you felt about them. Your mom and dad felt like they might still be in love so they tried to make it work. They wouldn't have done it just because of your letter. Besides part of your wish came true, I mean Danno is happy now with me."

"Sometimes but you guys fight all the time. You'll break up and he'll be sad again."

"We're both just stubborn, Grace, and we like to debate things. We always make up though and I love your dad. We're not going to break up. He has a place at my house just like you do, kiddo. I wouldn't have painted your room if I didn't want you staying."

Grace gives him a half smile. Maybe he and Danny should tone down the bickering if it makes her so worried.

"If Santa was real what would you wish for?"

Steve shrugs. "To be happy, for Danny and you to be happy. I'd wish good things for the team and my family. I can't have the wish so all I can do is try to be there for the people I love and try to be a good man."

Grace doesn’t say anything. She does stand and head back towards the house. Steve follows and sees her head upstairs. He hopes she knows how much she's wanted and hopes Danny knows it too, sees them as permanent. He goes up to his own room takes a small black box and knocks on Grace's door.

"Can I tell you a good secret, Grace?"

"Sure."

Steve takes the box from his pocket and watches her face when she opens it to see the two silver rings.

"For Danno?"

"Yeah. We can't get married yet. There's civil unions but I want to marry your dad."

Picking up the plain band Grace slides it over her thumb. "Then you really won't split up?"

"No."

"Being married isn't for good."

"Hey, sometimes it goes wrong but I love your dad so much. I want it to be for good and if he says yes I'll make it work every day. Do I have your blessing? You could be flower girl."

"Junior bridesmaid."

"Of course. My apologies. You're much too mature to be a flower girl. One more thing, Grace, if anyone ever hurts you or tries to get you to keep a bad secret you should tell someone."

She nods. "I know. We had the talk about bad touching in school."

So engrossed are they in their talk that they don't hear Danny come in. He clears his throat and Steve sees his eyes go wide at the sight of the box. This so isn't the way he wanted to ask but he drops to one knee and holds out his hand to Grace who drops the ring in it. He smiles at her and whispers thanks. He turns to face Danny who crosses his arms.

"With Grace as my witness I want you to know how much I love you, Danny Williams. When the legislators get their act together and allow gay marriage, will you be my husband?"

Danny purses his lips as though he's considering the question carefully.

"Say yes, daddy."

Steve wants to flash Grace a smile to show his gratitude for her support but he daren't look away from Danny. It occurs to him that marriage hasn't worked for Danny in the past but they are different.

Danny nods and smiles. He takes Steve's hand and pulls him up for a kiss. Grace cheers as Steve fumbles with the ring before sliding it onto Danny's finger.

Later that night when Grace goes to bed they have the talk that Steve's been anticipating.

"Why now, Steve?"

"I love you and I had this whole romantic night planned. I was going to make dinner, light candles and everything but today you walked in on me and I had to ask. Grace thought we were going to split up so I took out the rings to show her." Steve kisses Danny and pulls him onto the couch. "I love your daughter, Danny, and I had to show her that this was for keeps. Perfect proposals only happen in the movies anyway."

“But it’s so soon.”

"Danny you are the most stubborn, frustrating amazing partner I've ever had. When I think of the future it's with you. You call me on my shit, especially the dangerous stuff but you'd never ask me to stop doing my job. I mean what else are we going to know about one another six months down the line? I'll still be a stubborn idiot as will you. You'll still insist on dressing the way you like. I'll still be an open book with a complicated family history. Unless you've got some huge skeleton in your closet I'm pretty certain I want to be with you."

"Pretty certain?"

"Extremely certain. I almost got the rings engraved but I thought we should choose what they should say together."

Danny kisses him and pushes him back onto the couch. Steve responds for a few minutes, it's nice to make out with a less tense Danny. It's starting to feel really good so Steve breaks the kiss.

"Better stop."

"Why?"

"Grace is here."

Danny smiles. "If kids meant no sex you'd be an only child, Steve. We'll just lock your door, do it quietly and open it again before we go to sleep. There's no danger of Grace walking in on us with the door locked."

"Okay."

Upstairs Steve checks and double checks his door to make sure it's locked. Danny tugs his hand and Steve lets himself be led to the bed. They strip off and get under the covers. They make out a little more and then Steve leans over his side of the bed and pulls the bottom drawer open. He passes Danny the lube and a condom, Lying on his back he spreads his legs giving Danny access. He bites his lip as Danny stretches him and has to hold his breath as Danny enters him, his fingers not quite comparable with his cock. He's conscious of every sound but Danny soon distracts him.

Steve cuts off a moan after a warning look from Danny.

"It's your fault," he whispers.

Danny just grins and thrusts a little harder. The almost silent sex is new. Dirty talk doesn't particularly do it for Steve but he misses Danny's uninhibited filthy words.

"Slower please, Danny."

Danny complies, his thrusts losing some of their force and becoming a steady gentle motion. Several blissful minutes pass as this slow pace and Steve watches Danny's face in the light of the lamp. When they make eye contact Danny's look of concentration becomes a smile. Danny leans over to kiss him and it's a quick clash of lips like bumper cars sending each other off course.

Danny's back thrusting again as Steve arches up off the bed. Danny reads him just right and picks up the pace. Steve grips his cock and strokes quickly hoping to get there before Danny does. All sex is good but he loves coming while being fucked. His eyes fall closed as he touches the spot under the head of his cock and focuses on the amazing sensation each time Danny hits his target. With his other hand he pinches his nipple and the combined stimuli make him come. Panting a little he laughs.

Danny stops for a moment and then thrusts. "This okay?"

Steve nods. It's not as pleasurable post-orgasm but Danny is quick, biting his lip and keeping his eyes on Steve the whole time.

"I love you so much."

Danny nods, the me too unspoken. A few more thrusts and he comes too. Slumping forward he kisses Steve, a longer meeting of lips this time. Steve interlocks their fingers and feels Danny's ring.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"Where's your ring?"

"Must still be in Grace's room."

Danny gets up, passes Steve some tissues and gets rid of the condom. He puts on a pair of shorts and throws a pair at Steve. With Grace staying over he can't sleep the way he usually would. Steve wipes himself off, pulls on the shorts and lies back on the bed. He hears Danny before he sees him.

"Santa doesn't exist!"

Shit. "I'm sorry."

"You told her Santa doesn't exist You're a ruiner of childhood innocence now."

"Calm down, Danny."

He should have known better than to utter those words.

"I will not calm down, Steven, she is my little girl and she doesn't..."

"You'll scare her."

Those words take the fight out of Danny who sits on the edge of the bed. "What?"

"I am sorry about the Santa thing. She mostly guessed and I confirmed it. I know it's not my place to tell her but I didn't want to lie when she asked me. The reason Grace told me she thinks we'll split up is because we're always fighting."

"That's just how we are."

"I know that and you know that but you shouting at me won't reassure her any. I told her we're both stubborn but we always make up."

Danny smiles. "Please tell me you didn't elaborate on that."

"Of course not. I'm not going to tell her how much fun angry sex or make-up sex can be. I am sorry if I overstepped the mark. Did we wake her?"

"No, that was me. The ring had fallen down by the side of the bed and I hit my head on the nightstand when I reached down to get it. After I woke Grace she thanked me for her presents. She even offered to give some back now that she knows Rachel and I paid for them."

"She's an amazing kid, Danny. I know it's up to you and Rachel to parent her but I want her to trust me."

"Okay. I mean she might have found out by next Christmas anyway I just wanted to keep it going as long as I could."

Danny holds up the ring and Steve holds out his hand.

As Danny slides the ring onto his finger he says, "one ring to rule them all."

Steve bursts out laughing. "Better than something soppy."

"Here comes the soppy part, Steve. That you love me and my daughter is obvious. That you've welcomed us into your home is wonderful. Gotta say I didn't think I'd marry again but with you it's not scary. I mean you scare the hell out of me on a near daily basis but this," he says gesturing between himself and Steve, "isn't even a bit scary. I love you and after you cook me that special dinner next week I'll let you be as loud as you want in bed."

"Challenge accepted."

Danny goes to climb under the covers.

"Go tell Grace she's still gaining a step-dad."

Danny sighs but pushes himself up off the bed.

Steve twirls the ring round his finger and smiles. "He's going to marry me."


End file.
